Finking is Weird
by CrowsGurl
Summary: 2D finds himself deep in thought about not only his best mate, but that odd stuff labeled as dinner. 2D/Muds


**Ugh… I. feel. Like. Crap. D: **

**Ok, so now tht I'm all sick and have some meds in meh system, lets see what I come up with for a story! This outta be fun. I have writers block like crazy for the two stories I'm workin on, yet my one shot idea list seems to be never ending! XD**

**Mudsy/D again… I'm in love with this couple, so don't judge me XD**

**Enjoy (I hope)~**

2D sat out in the front yard of Kong, a steaming shot gun in his hand as a zombie a few feet away fell in a heap on the ground. A chilly breeze swept over the already freezing vocalist, making him draw his rather thin coat tighter around him and his ear-flap-hat (no clue what they're called XD) a little farther down to cover his forehead. Blue hair stuck out widely from beneath the hat, shifting slightly in the wind.

He sniffed, rubbing his red nose softly. Stu wasn't quite sure why he was out here. It was nearly seven, the sun was setting, it was cold and windy, he already had a cold and the zombies were showing up more and more frequently. Originally he'd come out here to smoke a fag but by this point he was far too caught up in his thoughts to go back in. Somehow the cold was helping him to keep his head clear enough for him to think without the usual migraine.

Many things went through his head ranging from what they'd eaten for dinner –which he still wasn't quite sure what it was- to why whenever he was around a certain bassist he'd get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and his face would heat up. Which was more important and deserved more attention, he wasn't sure, so he thought about them both at the same time.

_Wot was 'at, I wonda'. Not too su'e I wanna know now… t'was all pu'ple 'n o'ange 'n green 'n it stunk somfin 'orrible! _He wrinkled his nose when he recalled the scent of what was labeled 'dinner'.

His thoughts turned to the bassist, still set on smells. _Smelled a 'ell of a lot betta' then Mu'doc, which is wei'd. 'e always as tha' smell o' bee', fags 'n sex. Sometimes 'e even smells like rotten' flesh, which it wou'dn't su'prise me if 'e was rotten' on tha inside.. _

_ Maybe tha' food was rotten? It didn' look like nufin I've eve' seen a'fo'e… maybe it was sumfin Noodle-love picked up on tha' Japanese website she's so fond o'. Tha' might explain it a bit. _He pulled a fag from his pocket, lighting it quickly and taking a long drag.

_Didn' taste like 'ny o' tha Japanese food I eva' had a'fo'e though. Tasted kinda like… wonde' wot Muds tastes like… Wot an odd fought! Hmm… I wonde'… _2D chuckled a little, a mix of white and gray smoke leaving his mouth as he did so. Wondering what his best mate tasted like? Not a normal thought.

_Then again I guess neithe' o' us a'e no'mal. Neithe' was 'at food. Gotta membe' ta ask Noodle-gi'l wot it was late'. Le's jus' 'ope it wasn't sumfink from tha back o' the fridge…again… _He shuddered, remembering the last time someone had prepared a meal with stuff they'd found in the back of the fridge. It had tasted horrible.

_Wonde' if 'at's wot 'e tastes like. He smells like somefin yew'd find in tha back o' tha fridge. _He snorted at the thought of what those poor broads he brought home most nights went through if that was what he tasted like.

_I fink it was some kinda veggie.. Well, mo'e then one kind I'd 'ope. If it wasn' then 'at was a ve'y colo'ful vegetable. Muds' kinda colo'ful. 'is eyes a'e diffe'ent colo's and 'is skin is green 'stead o'… skin colo'… _

2D stopped for a moment, picturing Murdoc with normal colored skin and eyes. _Nope, _he decided with a shake of his head, _'e dun' look too good like 'at. Guess 'e dun' look too bad now.. maybe if 'e got 'is nose broken a few less times and actually washed 'is hai' fo' once. _

He took a long drag on the cigarette, staring out at the few zombies that staggered around idiotically, not even noticing the singer that sat in plain view. Another breeze passed by and 2D shivered, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

_Tha' 'food' didn' look too good eithe'… then again it didn' taste too bad. Lot betta then I was expectin' anyway. 'ope Muds doesn' taste too bad.. Wot the 'ell kinda fing was 'at ta fink? _2D blushed suddenly, hiding his pink cheeks in his arms as he took a deep breath.

The cold air helped bring him back to his senses a little. Had he been sitting here thinking like that this whole time? Yes… actually he had. _Well 2D, ol' buddy ol' pal, you've officially gone insane. 'ho woulda funk me, of all people, would be tha fi'st of tha Gorillaz ta crack? _

Despite himself he chuckled. _Mos' people. Still, i's wei'd ta be finkin bout me best mate like 'is. Know wot else is wei'd? Tha' food, tha's wot. _His mind seemed to go right back to its scrambled state, which he wasn't sure it that was good or bad. He knew if he tried to sort it out so he only thought about one thing, it'd be Murdoc, so he settled for in the middle.

_I liked it well 'nough, I guess. Wonde' if Muds liked it? 'e didn' say anyfing while 'e was eatin', but 'e neve' does. Guess 'at's betta then complainin'.. 'e seems ta complain 'bout me a lot. Wonde' if 'at means 'e dun' like me..? I mean, I know 'e dun' like me pe' say, but we still bes' mates. Wait… is 'at even tha kinda like I was finkin' 'bout?_

He went to take another drag on his fag but found it'd gone out a while ago. He looked up at the now dark sky and sighed. 2D knew he should go in, especially with how cold it was out here and the possibility of him already being sick and all, but the night air was refreshing and his thoughts too interesting to leave.

Stu knew the moment he went to get up he'd forget what he was thinking about and odds are he wouldn't be able to get this train of thought back again once it was gone, so he just tried his best to shrug off the cold.

Something behind him moved and at first he wasn't bothered by it, but when it started towards him he quickly checked to make sure it wasn't a zombie, demon or something of the like. _Naw, jus' Muds… oh fuck, i's Muds!_

His mind seemed to implode, leaving him with a blank silence that made it difficult just to focus his eyes. Why in the world did he have that reaction just from seeing Murdoc? Probably just because of what he was thinking about.

"Oi, face ache," Murdoc's voice echoed slightly but he made sure to keep it low enough so as to not attract the impending horde of zombies.

"Yeah?" 2D sniffled a little, rubbing at his nose with his icy cold fingers.

"The 'ell yew doin' out he'e when i's 'is late n' cold out?"

Stu shrugged, watching Murdoc's every move as he approached the singer. He was always cautious when he was alone around the bassist, whether it had something to do with the odd thoughts or the possibility of getting beaten senseless again he wasn't sure.

Instead of kicking and or threatening him, Murdoc plopped down beside him on the ground and looked over at him with an inquiring frown. "Eh..? Oh, uh… jus' finkin' is all…" 2D said with a slight shrug, glancing down at the shirtless Satanist's chest.

"Yew? Thinkin?" Murdoc mused with a dark chuckle. "Wot about?"

2D opened his mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly, licking his chapped lips hesitantly. "Dinne'." He muttered with a slight laugh. Murdoc snickered, crossing his arms as a brisk wave of cold washed over him.

"Wonde' wot that was. Pro'lly la'd's latest attempt at killin' meh." Murdoc frowned at the sudden cold, rubbing his hands over his arms in a poor attempt at keeping warm.

The vocalist laughed quietly, sucking on his lip for a moment before asking, "why a'e yew out he'e wif no shi't o' jacket, Muds? I's so bloody cold out he'e tha' even me, 'o's wea'in' bo'f, is freezin."

Murdoc shrugged blankly, eyeing the singer's black and red jacket. 2D glanced down at it with a small smile. _Jus' like 'is eyes. Wait, isn' 'at why I chose it in tha fi'st place? _His smile faded as he looked up to meet the bassist's hard stare.

"Wot's wrong with yew, eh brainache?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm.. .jus' ti'ed and confused is all." 2D shrugged, sucking on his lip to avoid saying anything more.

"Confused? Tha's nuthin new. Wot about?"

His lip was released with a wet 'pop' and immediately seemed to freeze in the cold air. Murdoc stared down at the lip thoughtfully, only looking back up at 2D's eyes when he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I… dunno." He murmured with a shrug. "Tha's tha confusin' pa't."

Murdoc gave him an odd look and frowned. "The 'ell is 'at supposed ta mean?"

The keyboardist gave him such a helpless, pitiful, lost look that he looked down at his faintly shimmering necklace instead. "The foughts a'e… wei'd ta sat tha leas'. Dunno why I'm finkin' 'em, but I am and I can't stop 'em.."

"Well wot a'e they about?" Murdoc was losing his patience with this nonsense and 2D noticed quickly.

"…yew." He whispered it so quietly that the other nearly missed it. Murdoc blinked in surprise, looking back up at the azure-headed singer.

"Me?"

"Uhm…yeah…" Stu's voice was small and meek, as though he was afraid of the very words he spoke. He quickly flinched away, expecting a thwack over the head or a kick to the side, but he got neither. Just an awkward silence from Murdoc.

2D shivered, not understanding how Muds could stand to be out here with no shirt on when he had two _and_ a jacket and was still freezing his arse off. He sniffled, rubbing at his nose with a shaky pale hand.

Murdoc's mismatched eyes landed on the pale skin and softened slightly. In what little moonlight made it through the thin cloud layer, 2D seemed to glow. His deathly white skin let off a faded whitish blue light that the bassist found hard to look away from.

His own green skin seemed darker, nearly a musty black in the dim light. The other glanced over at him and let out a dry chuckle. Murdoc, feeling like he had no other choice, let out his own awkward laugh.

Both stopped when a breeze brushed past them, making both huddle up into balls. Murdoc sent the vocalist a longing glance and wished he'd had the common sense to put on a jacket before coming out here.

"Yew cold?" 2D asked tentatively, turning his head to the side enough to let the bassist know his pupil-less eyes were on him.

"Naw, not at _all_." Murdoc rolled his eyes at the obvious question.

2D bit his lip again, running his tongue over the cold skin as he debated about what he was about to do. It could end one of two ways; Murdoc being ok with it or him getting himself a beating.

He gingerly lifted one of his arms from around his legs and placed it on Murdoc's shoulders, flinching back as though about to be hit. Murdoc studied his expression for a moment with a mixture of confusion, irritation and longing.

So instead of giving the dullard the expected beating, he just sat there and enjoyed the little warmth the thin arm gave him. 2D, finally working up the courage to look over at Murdoc, smiled slightly, relaxing his arm.

Stu smiled a gap-toothed smile at the Satanist, getting a roll of the eyes in return.

"Yew really thought I was gonna hu't ya, didn't yew?" Murdoc mused.

"I..well… yeah, actually I did." 2D replied with a shrug.

Murdoc chuckled, scooting over a little. This may be wrong on many levels, but at least the scrawny singer was warm. 2D's smile grew when he felt the bassist move towards him. He was worried the man was going to freeze to death out here and not accept help from anyone.

"'ho woulda funk it? Ol' Muds acceptin' a hug!" 2D let out some mixture between a chuckle and a giggle, his cheeks turning pink from the close proximity.

"Aw shuddup. I'm only doin' it cause I'm cold." He huffed, turning his face away. 2D grinned, shifting so their sides were pressed together. Murdoc rolled his eyes with fake irritation, but didn't move away.

They sat that way for a while, neither saying anything. Finally the older turned and looked 2D up and down before saying, "unzip your jacket."

"W-wot?" 2D couldn't help a slight blush at the sudden demand.

"I didn't stutter, dullard." Murdoc growled, crossing his arms even tighter across his chest. The vocalist quickly complied, unzipping the front of his jacket. The cold air brushed across his front and he shivered.

Murdoc snaked an arm into the jacket and around the vocalist, trying not to grin. 2D leaned on him slightly, letting his head fall onto the other's shoulder. _He's so wa'm… 'ow could someone 'ho acts sa cold be sa wa'm? Guess he aint bein' 'at cold 'ight now…_

Somewhere out in the 'yard' a zombie tripped, falling on top of another. 2D chuckled, lifting his head to look at Murdoc who turned at the same moment. Both froze, their faces so close that their noses were touching.

2D flushed a deep red, blinking in surprise. Murdoc saw this and grinned, showing his jagged yellow teeth. "…M-muds?" The younger whispered under his breath, his black eyes flashing between the Satanist's eyes and lips seemingly of their own accord.

Murdoc chuckled, drawing his arm a little tighter around the singer and pulling him closer. 2D's face turned a darker red and he tried frantically to think of something, though what he wasn't sure.

"'is wouldn't 'appen ta be wot yew were thinkin' 'bout earlier, would it?" Murdoc's whisper was more of a taunting hiss as he watched 2D's panicked expression.

"I-I..er, uhm.. b-but yew…and, umm, dinne'…" He struggled to gather his thoughts enough to form a decent sentence and almost as soon as he was done sputtering this out he got something that made his mind go blank.

A kiss.

Not anything particularly special, and in reality it could hardly be labeled as such considering their lips hardly brushed each others', but it took his breath away all the same. His head was blank, his hands shaking and his cheeks a deep red.

Murdoc chuckled, his demonic snake-like tongue running across his lips as he watched the singer's reaction. For him it was more or less testing the water, and it seemed about the right temperature.

2D moved his mouth to say something, but ended up making a pitiful strangled squeak instead. This made the bassist laugh, giving the other a taunting smirk. 2D closed his mouth quickly, sniffling again.

Murdoc chuckled again, taking his arm out of the jacket and shrugging off 2D's as he stood up and stretched. "I's too bloody cold out he'e, 'n I'm ti'ed so I'm headin back ta me Winnie." He said with a slight shrug, turning and trudging back to his precious mobile home.

The singer sat there in a daze, staring blankly down at the zombies roaming around as he caught his breath and sorted his thoughts. Without really thinking about it, he licked his lips.

_Bee'… 'e tastes like bee'. Guess I shoulda seen 'at one comin. Pro'lly drinkin' 'is non-existant hea't out in the'e. Wei'd… 'e didn' seem drunk while 'e was out he'e. Ah well, drunk o' not, 'at was pretty wei'd. _

2D looked down ay this shirt and shivered, zipping up his jacket. _Wei'd, but nice. Jus' like 'at vegetable. _He concluded, smiling at his sudden breakthrough. He sat out there a few moments more before finally giving in and going back to his room.

**Yay for random one shots! I know this is a fail n all, but who cares? I feel like crap right now and this is the best I've got, so yeah XD **

**Oh, and as for dinner, I have absolutely no clue what it was. I've had something similar, but I didn't eat it. (dun't tell grandma but I fed it to the dog because it looked and smelled HORRIBLE!) **

**Uhm, leave some feedback if you feel like it. Flame if you want, I don't care. XDD**


End file.
